


pretty boy

by laiguanlins



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hey, Language Barrier, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, Train AU, jihoon has a big fat crush on guanlin honestly me, oneshot bc im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiguanlins/pseuds/laiguanlins
Summary: “I’m not Korean, but I’m pretty sure you just called me cute and wondered how it’d be like to kiss me, so why don’t we find out?”





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in car bc im fucking bored enjoy ahem my twt is @guanlinsjihoon

Life in New York City for native Korean Park Jihoon wasn’t easy

 

For one, his broken english didn’t help at all, even anxious to place a simple coffee order. But he had his good friend Lee Daehwi by his side to guide him through, the only Korean he knew

 

Using the metro wasn't the easiest way for him either, always confusing the routes, but he went anyway.

 

Because everyday at 8am, on his way to college was a beautiful pale tall boy stood across from him, some days he wore specs, other days his eyes were in full view, enjoying the smile he displayed, eyes wrinkling 

 

“You’re staring at him too hard, he’ll think you’re a pervert, aigoo” Daehwi murmured in Korea, chuckling as he nudged Jihoon out of his intense gaze. 

 

It was the same pattern for nearly three weeks, to the point where Jihoon had stopped counting, too distracted to watch the unknown boy smile and talk to his friend

 

Jihoon noted that the boy had a deep velvety voice, it was calming to hear. _If_ he was even lucky to hear, on days the boy stood far away from Jihoon, making him sulk as his younger friend would tease him

 

 

“You can’t blame me Daehwi-ah, just look at him, he’s probably a great kisser!” Jihoon sighed sadly, not so subtly staring at the boy’s red lips, “and how do you conclude that he’ll be a good kisser?” Daehwi asked curiously, amused by his best friend’s fantasies 

 

“Because-just, shut up! I know a good kisser when I see one, fuck he’s so cute” Jihoon muttered under his breath, laying his head on Daehwi’s shoulder

 

”It’ll be really funny if that guy with the small face turns out to be his boyfriend, _or worse,_ he’s straight..” the blonde giggled, naming all the possible worse scenarios, making Jihoon glare at him, “are you done you fucking prick?” 

 

+

 

Jihoon left class early, wanting to jump off a bridge because he hated school so fucking much. Plus, it was hotter than Kim Taehyung in the ‘city that never sleeps’

 

_From: Daehwi_

_can you get back by yourself?_

 

The younger texted him, while Jihoon appreciated the concern, he knew deep down he wasn’t comfortable traveling by himself. He was still getting used to the city, and although his english wasn’t the worst, he felt shy to communicate, automatically relying on Daehwi

 

_To: Daehwi_

_yeah :)_

 

Putting his phone away, Jihoon felt the hot nasty breeze hit his face as the train arrived, but what was worse, inside was sat the pretty boy, just the face behind the name Jihoon didn’t know of

 

Jihoon wanted to go on the next train, because he was sweating, and his textbooks were heavy, and he had his nasty glasses on, he looked like what you define as a _mess_

 

But no way was he going to wait for another fifteen minutes for another train in this heat, shedding his pride away as he stepped inside, being literally pushed around until the universe decided to make him stand in front of pretty boy with no name

 

The poor boy shouldn’t have to see Jihoon as an ugly sweaty mess, with messy hair, and fat textbooks on his hands, struggling to hold them. As more people pushed behind him to enter the train, Jihoon felt a tap on his arm, looking down to see the pale boy shyly smiling at him

 

“Uhm, y-you should sit here..” the boy spoke, getting up his seat just as Jihoon was about to deny his request, “you have heavy textbooks, I don’t want you to break your limbs” the boy chuckled 

 

_His voice was so pretty, and his smile was prettier_

 

Jihoon didn’t even realize that he’d been dazing off until he felt the weight off his arms go away, looking up to see the boy grabbing Jihoon’s textbooks, gesturing him to take his seat 

 

“T-thank y-you” the shorter male whispered, cringing at his slight accent with his head down, the boy only grinned back, gently placing his textbooks on his lap

 

Jihoon also noted that the boy smelled so good, and he was much more beautiful up close, like he was sculpted by some gods or something, cheeks heating up as the boy rocked in front of Jihoon when the train halted

 

”Sorry,” the voice smiled apologetically, Jihoon couldn’t meet his eyes, nodding shyly

 

+

 

”He gave you his seat because he was being a decent person, I _don’t_ think that translates to him wanting to shove his tongue down your throat” Daehwi rolled his eyes, typing his essay. Jihoon thought otherwise, because there were others who were struggling on the train, yet the tall boy sacrificed his precious seat for Jihoon

 

He _totally_ wanted him

 

”You’re just negative, asshole” Jihoon scoffed, threatening to pour bleach into Daehwi’s coffee, “I’m being _realistic_ ”

 

Yet all that occupied Jihoon’s mind was the gummy smile the boy gave him, a deep prominent dimple on his porcelain skin, red lips that must feel great to kiss

 

Jihoon was whipped

 

+

 

Jihoon was extra careful with his outfit today, parting his hair instead of his usual bowl cut, not wearing his as Daehwi called them ‘repulsive ugly as shit cardigans’

 

”He's here!” Jihoon whispered in Daehwi’s ear as he saw the taller boy enter the train with his friend, laughing at something he was saying. He was close, Jihoon heard the boy speaking, except it wasn’t english

 

”Oh he’s speaking in mandarin, I don’t think he’s Korean” Daehwi whispered back in Jihoon’s ear, while Jihoon kept his eyes glued to the floor, cursing the world when the train jolted, causing him to nearly fall over the boy

 

”I got you..” the boy grinned, holding Jihoon’s waist, grip tight. His face was too close, and he had that stupid contagious smile he always wore, Jihoon wanted to disappear 

 

“How romantic, your prince charming” Daehwi muttered under his breath sarcastically, teasing the short male, making Jihoon pinch his thigh

 

”Ow, fuck you”

 

+

 

The boy wasn’t near him today, and ever since Jihoon was confirmed with the fact that he wasn’t Korean, he spoke freely about him with Daehwi

 

”His hugs must be great..” Jihoon wondered off, smiling softly at the profile view of the tall boy, mouth going dry from seeing his jawline, fuck it could cut him

 

” _Or_ his hugs could be shit” Daehwi retorted, scrolling through his phone with a bored expression, “I’m small, and he’s tall, he’d totally engulf me, he’s like...perfect” Getting excited at the thought of hugging the taller boy, remembering how he held him tightly a few days ago 

 

Right when Jihoon looked up from smiling like an idiot, he saw the taller boy glance at him as well, quickly turning away when Jihoon caught him

 

Jihoon swore his heart skipped a beat, gripping onto the railing tightly, breathing heavy, looking up again to see the boy’s cheeks were tinted red

 

_Cute_

 

+

There was no progress between them, the boy seemed to have been standing farther away from Jihoon every ride

 

The only thing Jihoon even looked forward to in the morning was to see the boy, groaning when he heard the pretty laughter from what looked like miles away, but he was just a few seats down

 

_Still, a few seats too many_

 

”Why won’t he look at me? I’m literally so cute-“ Jihoon huffed in confusion, frustrated from the lack of attention he’d gotten by the boy. Four weeks passed, yet Jihoon still didn’t know his name

 

”He’s probably straight” Daehwi shrugged, making Jihoon slap his arm, “you’re so annoying, what if he isn’t? It’s not like he’s gonna have a stamp on his forehead that says ‘Hey I’m Gay’” Jihoon scoffed, “could be useful if he did..” the blonde joked, laughing at himself 

 

Jihoon didn’t laugh 

 

+

 

Jihoon was proud of himself, his accent slowly began to fade, and he felt more confident in conversing in english

 

Part of his motivation may have been due to fearing the possibility of bumping into pretty train boy. Who knows maybe they’ll have another conversation, _as if they’d ever had one before_

 

Daehwi didn’t come today, he was sick, so Jihoon was left alone in the dreadful ride by himself. He’d memorized the boy’s stop by now, fixing his posture when the train came to a stop

 

And there he was in view with his perfect self and his perfect smile, arms draped over a girl

 

Jihoon’s never felt his smile drop so quickly, stepping out the train

 

Right now he hated Daehwi for being right, for his speculations being true and proving Jihoon wrong

 

_It was a stupid crush anyway_

 

+

 

”Why’re you taking the bus?” Daehwi asked with a puzzled expression, with Jihoon simply shrugging, “the train’s too crowded and annoying”

 

Clearly Daehwi didn’t buy it, raising his brows, “that’s never stopped you from going, plus lover boy’s on the train, don’t you want to see him?”

 

No, Jihoon didn’t want to see his crush smiling with another girl, feeling his stomach drop as the image replayed in his mind

 

 

“No, I don’t want to see him with his girlfriend”

 

Daehwi’s smile dropped as well, instead patting his best friend, feeling for him

 

 

+

 

 

 

Turns out taking the bus was worse than the train, one week was hell for Jihoon. So he chose the transportation of the metro once again, hoping he wouldn’t see the tall boy, especially not him with the girl

 

_He wondered how it’d feel to make him smile, what it would take_

Tiredly, Jihoon stepped inside, yawning from lack of sleep. Everything in his life was stressful, he couldn’t let a boy who he knew nothing about get in the way, or anyone in fact  

 

As the train was moving, he felt someone bump into him, turning around to be met with the face he wanted to avoid, yet kiss

 

”H-hey, sorry..” the boy laughed, fixing his posture, holding onto the railing with his long arms, while Jihoon struggled with his short ones, giving the boy a blank expression, “I n-noticed you haven’t been coming on here for like a w-week” Now _that_ caught Jihoon’s attention, had he been noticing?

 

It should’ve made his heart flutter, but he recalled the pretty girl in his arms, and his gummy smile and suddenly nothing close to butterflies were in his stomach

 

”Yeah.” Jihoon shorty and curtly replied, no emotion laced in his face, sounding drained out, seeing the boy’s smile fall as well

 

+

 

“Guanlin!” the voice came from the boy with the small face that frequently rode with the taller boy. Jihoon now knew his name, feeling his heart sink

 

Jihoon thought he was paranoid, or just going really crazy, but he felt the taller boy glance at him several times, quickly turning his head away whenever Jihoon tried to catch him

 

He was probably paranoid, choosing to let his eyes wander off anywhere else but the beautiful boy

 

”Hey, you could do better than him!” Daehwi beamed brightly, nudging his best friend who frowned to himself. Jihoon wished he could smile at that, sadly nodding 

 

“What? With you?” Jihoon snorted

 

”Disgusting, I’m suddenly straight”

 

It made Jihoon smile, teeth on his display as he hit his best friend’s shoulder, suddenly forgetting his stupid misery in his heart

 

Guanlin stole a glimpse of the short pretty boy with caramel skin, finding his smile so beautiful 

 

“ _Pretty.._ ”

 

+

 

The girl was back on the train, making Jihoon glare at the floor, shutting his eyes

 

He heard their voices and laughs, immediately recognizing Guanlin’s silky deep voice, and high pitched laugh. A small smile played on Jihoon’s lips after hearing the cute sound

 

”How could you disrespect your sister like that!” Jihoon heard a girl’s voice, looking up to seeing Guanlin ruffle the girl’s hair

 

Jihoon’s never felt so stupid before, cheeks heating up in a rush, sighing in relief upon realization 

 

That girl wasn’t Guanlin’s girlfriend, it was his sister

 

”Change of attitude, I still wanna kiss him” Jihoon muttered, making Daehwi send him a judgmental look, “Park Jihoon the homewrecker?” 

 

Rolling his eyes as he exhaled sharply, “I would _never_ do that, and no, he doesn’t have a girlfriend, that’s his sister” Jihoon grinned happily at the new information, turning his head up to see Guanlin staring at him with a small smile 

 

+

 

”He’s so pretty, and I-I just wanna grab his pretty face and kiss his pretty red lips, god why’d he have to be crafted by gods, why couldn’t he be ugly?” Jihoon groaned, resting his head on Daehwi’s shoulder, who was most likely tired of hearing the same thing everyday

 

“I just wanna push you in front of a truck”

 

”Rude-“ Just as Jihoon was about to snap, he felt someone’s chest against his back, finally standing next to him

 

It was Guanlin, feeling his breath hitch in his throat, eyes once again glued to the floor. His presence made Jihoon nervous

 

”Hi I’m Lai Guanlin, and you?” the taller boy grinned, bumping into Jihoon’s body, holding him up firmly when the train stopped quickly 

 

Why was he introducing himself? Not that Jihoon was complaining, but he just never thought he’d be approached, “we’re always taking the train together, so might as well get to know you..” he continued when Jihoon didn’t respond

 

”I-I’m P-Park Jihoon” the shorter male breathed out, heart about to burst out his chest because he felt so awkward, hearing Daehwi stifle back a laugh beside him

 

Jihoon hated him so much right now

 

”So Park Jihoon...” the boy began, a smirk playing on his lips. Jihoon shut his eyes, clenching his fists by his side because Guanlin’s lips were currently near Jihoon’s ear

 

His soft warm breaths tickling against his skin didn’t help the way Jihoon’s heart was racing either, anxious to hear what the boy had to say

 

_“I’m not Korean, but I’m pretty sure you just called me cute and wondered how it’d be like to kiss me, so why don’t we find out?”_

 

Jihoon soon enough discovered that kissing Lai Guanlin was _indeed_ better than imagining it 


End file.
